


the more i fall for you

by minchaecolate (feels_train)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, im reallyyy new to writing and my grammar sucks but i hope that doesnt scare u off, lotsa cliche stuff, nerd turned greek god au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feels_train/pseuds/minchaecolate
Summary: Kihyun really shouldn't be understanding the meaning of love from watching Hoseok do his push-ups.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for fun and stress relief. hs au kiho because i love kiho and jookyun. and dead ships! 
> 
> i hope ppl like this for even a bit !!

 

 

_"Someday, Kihyunnie. Someday I will grow big so I can protect you. I promise I'll protect you forever!"_

 

 

Kihyun's unconscious smile turns into a grimace as his head suffered a rather forceful hit with the glass. He blinks his eyes open at the pain, "Ouch,"

"Sorry about that, baby." His mother's gentle voice tries to soothe him from the front seat of the car. "Can't you slow the fuck down, though?" her calm, elegant voice betrays her frugal language, as always.

"Haha, no. Sorry, Kihyun! I'm just excited. It's my first time seeing you off for school, after all." Kihyun's father chuckles, grip on the steering wheel loosening.

Kihyun groans and stretches his arms to shake away the remains of his 30 second nap. "Which is unnecessary. Because you know, the school is just two blocks away,"

"Oh hush, dear." His mother laughs, tucking a stray gray hair on her ear, "Your father just wanted to show off his car in the neighborhood. Let's just let him be. Wouldn't it be a waste to not use it?"

"Wouldn't it be a waste to not use my legs?" Kihyun sighs in defeat and chooses to just stare outside the window. His parents wouldn't listen to him, anyway. As long as it's not something that they could benefit from or make their names prettier, they would not hear it.

You see, Kihyun's family is... ridiculously wealthy. Like, Korean drama wealthy. His family owns a chain of shopping malls across Korea and other minor businesses like clothes brands and restaurants. And his parents are also old because, he'll admit it now so you don't expect any drama from it later on, his father and mother are unable to have a child of their own and decided to adopt him when he was still a child.

This brings him back to present time, with Kihyun sulking while observing the streets and his parents chattering about business matters nonstop.

  
Due to something of the nature of his parents' jobs, they often move and Kihyun always finds it difficult to separate with his built relationships. This time though, his father promised that this move will be the last so that Kihyun can enjoy his youth. And that promise made him really happy. But not the way that his father clamped a firm hand on his shoulder and said to him " _But you really need to stop being so upset all the time. They're just friends, y'know? We're rich. You could have any friend you want"._

Kihyun shakes his head, dismissing his negative thoughts. He is here for a new, positive start, after all.

He lets his eyes roam over the clean sidewalks with its early morning jogging old women with their dogs, food and other shops opening their doors, and people greeting them as they pass by the streets. He smiles; the place is still the same as he remembered it 10 years ago.

Will _he_ still be the same as 10 years ago?

"We're here!" His mother cheers.

"Why are you more excited than me?" Kihyun opens the door of the car and waits for his parents to get out. Her mother hastily fixes Kihyun's hair and smooths his tie, "Aigoo, my baby is not a baby anymore! Our Kihyun is a man now. You look so handsome in your uniform!"

"Your mom's right. You've grown well," his dad smirks and looks at him proudly.

Kihyun smiles a small smile, "Thanks," his eyes wander over the students who were whispering and pointing at them and their shining car, "I'm going now. Your car is already getting the attention you wanted, Dad,"

His father cackles while entering the car and his mom kisses both his cheeks. "'Study harder!"

Kihyun breathes deeply, pushing his embarrassment of being treated like a child in front of others into the ground. "Bye,"

"Come home with a chick, okay?!"

"Oh my god," Kihyun covers his face, "Leave already, Dad!"

The car takes off and Kihyun lowers his hands on his face after a few minutes, relieved that now that his parents are gone, no one is paying him any attention. Okay, the day is still fresh, Kihyun. Let's go make this a good yea- "Oof,"

"Ah," a deep voice says, "Sorry,"

Kihyun massages his hurt, sharp nose, "Oh no, no! It was my fault, so--"

..Woah.

The taller man walks past him, as if not intending to listen to whatever he has to say at all. But it's not like Kihyun still has anything left to say after catching a glimpse of someone as unreal as him.

Soft, blonde hair, beautiful, almond shaped eyes, pink, pillowy lips and a body carved by Zeus or whatever mythical god out there that Kihyun must have called out to when he choked out an "oh my god".

Kihyun's eyes follow the most gorgeous man his eyes had set upon, watching as the man's white shirt stretched perfectly across his back muscles. What the hell? What was that? Is he real???

The man comes to a halt and Kihyun's eyes drift off to the man's companion. He swears his eyes almost fell off when he sees the guy, thinner and taller, but just as beautiful. 

Is everyone here like this? Kihyun frowns. If so, he wants out.

His frown unconsciously deepens and he starts to feel uncomfortable when he sees the two majestic children of God reach out to each other and... hold hands.

Kihyun closes his eyes. Okay, he shouldn't be quick to judge. What if they were just really intimate friends who hold hands and stare at each other so sweetly on a regular basis?

But then Kihyun opens his eyes and he sees the blonde one tiptoe to kiss the taller's cheek and oh, okay. Okay they are clearly not just friends. Okay.

  
He looks around and sees the other students ignore the public display of affection as if it was normal to see two beautifully grown men hold hands and kiss cheeks.

Kihyun's chest clenches lightly and he sighs. "Was this really normal? This school must be full of homos, huh," he wonders to himself, identifying the pang in his heart as surprise and nothing else.

\--

Introductions were made and he is pretty sure he made a decent impression (If girls squealing every time he speaks with his soft, angelic voice is anything to come by) and he was doing just fine socializing with his classmates. Thank God, he wasn't a spoiled rich ass mofo with no social skills. He was kind of normal.

But then he had been missing a few calls from nature that he really needed to go now.

"May I go to the restroom?" he raises his hand curtly, his mellow voice earning a schoolgirl giggle or two. The teacher nods and he goes out of the room to walk aimlessly.

You got that right. Aimlessly. Kihyun highkey fucked up and went out not knowing where the bathroom is. He really can't go back now. Wouldn't it be too embarrassing? And he really needs to out with it now. 

He's in a garden because Kihyun also fucks up his directions a lot of times.

"Someone help me," Kihyun whispers brokenly, holding his crotch while walking to wait for any chances of hope. It'd be rude to just pee in the mop washer and as a rich kid, he had never gone through that before. But here he was, slowly unzipping his zipper, until he hears a sob.

His hair stands and goosebumps spread all over his flesh. Where was that?! What was that???!!!

He whips his head around. Okay, calm down, Kihyun. It's just um, a crying child. Not a ghost. You can't possibly encounter a ghost in your first day, right? Moreover, with half unbuttoned pants, right?! That's not how horror stories go!

He hears another, louder sob and he decides, fuck his bladder. Ghosts and lives are more important. Bladders can come later.  
He walks towards his left (yep, still pressing into his crotch) and sees a roof and hallelujah! It was a bathroom! Kihyun feels tears prickle in the corner of his eyes as he runs to his eternal relief (read: urinal). 

A broken sob echoes through the spacious bathroom.

Kihyun, again, decides to fuck it. Ghosts can come later. Bladder and the urinal in front of him first.

The sobbing pauses as Kihyun finishes his business, zipping up and washing his hands on the faucet, hands shaking while deciding between just going back to class or being stupid and confronting the crying ghost. Guess what a genius like him chooses.

"Uh, hey?" Kihyun licks his chapped lips. Ghosts weren't real anyway, or at least, that's what his father always told him. It was just his urinal-need induced thinking that he made himself so scared. Probably.

A few seconds of silence and Kihyun gives up. He takes one step until he hears the words.

"Go away," a gruff voice whispers.

Kihyun shouldn't be, but he weirdly finds himself worried, "Are you okay?"

The voice laughs, "No. Nothing is okay. None! Go away! I don't need your help! You'll just leave me, anyway!"

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" the man starts to cry again. "You'll leave me alone. Look! You're already leaving! I can see your feet!"  
Kihyun was taken aback by the presumably man's rage. "No? I'm just getting you tissues,"

"..."

Kihyun sighs, his counselor persona taking over him. "Open up wherever cubicle you are,"

"..Are you.." a cubicle door creaks, "Are you really going to comfort me?"

Kihyun shrugs, "Well, yeah. If you need it, I guess?"

A cubicle door slams open and out jumped a tall man who immediately clung onto Kihyun. He wraps his arms around his neck.

"I'm M-Minhyuk," the black haired cried onto the juncture of Kihyun's neck and shoulder. "Thank you for your comfort. I really need a hug right now,"

And that is how he met his first friend in this academy.

 

\--

 

"I hugged you _once_ ," Kihyun whines, "Now you're acting like we've been best friends for years. Please let me go. I need to _breathe_ ,"

"No complaints, Kihyunnie." Minhyuk hums, latching onto him tighter. "I made you go away earlier and you didn't. You're my official best friend now,"

"I'm okay with being your best friend as long as you let me breathe. Please," Kihyun gasps out.

Minhyuk begrudgingly lets him go, "You're exaggerating but fine, there's no helping it. I'm not touching you any more than how I do now since you're not used to it!"

Kihyun pales. Does that mean there's stuff worse than that bone-crushing hug?

They were in the cafeteria and Minhyuk pulls him towards a table occupied with thug-like student.

"We're here!" Minhyuk shouts at Kihyun for no reason and the scary man glares at them while pulling out his earphones from his ear. Kihyun unconsciously tugs on Minhyuk's hand. 

"Minhyuk? Let's not go there. That guy is glaring at us. You're too loud,"

"What? Minhyuk snorts. "Don't be ridiculous. Hey, Jooheon! Meet my best friend,"  
"Wait, uh?" Kihyun gasps when he sees the frightening guy, Jooheon, give him small, friendly smile and reach for his hand to shake. Kihyun snaps out of his focus on the gorgeous dimples and prays that Jooheon will not be bothered by the clamminess of his hands.

"Don't worry, Kihyun. Jooheon looks really scary but he can't even hurt a fly! He'd rather run away from flies, not hurt them. He's puny that way." Minhyuk grins, swatting Jooheon's slap away perfectly. They get their trays of lunch and sat back down on the small table.

"So," Minhyuk hums, playing on his salad with his fork. "Has anyone caught your interest?"

Kihyun chokes on his water.

"Geez, hyung. Can't you have more tact?" Jooheon shakes his head, handing Kihyun several tissues, "But seriously Kihyun hyung, someone caught your eye?" Jooheon prods.

_Ah, sorry._

Kihyun blinks and shakes the thought of the man he earlier met. No. He is not interested in that godlike guy! He sighs, "Nope. None. I've just been here for a few hours and those are your questions for me?"

Minhyuk shrugs, "I mean, there are a lot of good-looking guys here. You should have at least liked a face,"

Kihyun unnecessarily remembers the blonde man with the sparkling eyes. Too bad he was taken- wait, Kihyun what?

"Guys?" Kihyun wipes off his lips the remnants of lunch. "Why do you assume that guys will interest me?"

Minhyuk halts his fork midway from his mouth, "..They don't?"

"Not particularly, I guess?"

"Oh," Jooheon hums in understanding,  "It doesn't really matter to us. Sexual preferences and all that, um."

Kihyun raises an eyebrow at their silence, "I'm the straight one here, why am I the one being looked at weirdly?"

More silence. "Uh. I don't really think much about that, okay? I'm cool if you two are cool. So please make this awkward air disappear," Kihyun flaps his hand as if really fanning away the awkwardness.

The two visibly eases up and Minhyuk grins at him, " Anyway, I told you I'd introduce the different kinds of students here, right?"

Kihyun nods, Jooheon rolls his eyes.

"You see, there's the bacon," he points towards the direction of girls with too short to cover skirts and thick dapples of make-up on their skin. Said girls waved towards Minhyuk when they noticed him.

"Jooheonie here is not popular with the ladies but with men. He's that cool,"

"It's not like I'm interested with women anyway," Jooheon shrugs.

"Meanwhile, there's me." Minhyuk interrupts, waving back towards the bacon, "I like girls,"

Kihyun tilts his head. "You do? What's with your reaction earlier?"

Minhyuk giggles, "It's not that. I was just wondering if I offended you by assuming you were gay!"

Kihyun quickly covers Minhyuk's mouth as he felt other students look at them, "Minhyuk, lower your voice, damn it."

Minhyuk licks Kihyun's palm and Kihyun slaps him with his other hand. The eldest of the three continues, "There," he points towards a group of rowdy boys, "They're ham. They're your typical friendly high school boys who live for sport and girls,"

"Those bunch are hotdogs," Minhyuk points at a mixed group of genders. "They're special in the way that they have no special traits. They're the crowd. They like following people and have no minds on their own. Some of them like music,"

"Over there are the chicken nuggets. They're first years or new ones so the awkwardness is visible. Hi, Changkyun!" Minhyuk waves on a sleepy guy on the group. "Most of them are air-headed and will probably just be hotdogs,"

Kihyun tilts his head, "Aren't you being a little mean?"

"Nah," Minhyuk shrugs. "They know me and how I talk anyway. We're pork chops, Kihyun. From now on, you're a pork chop," Minhyuk points his chopsticks at him. "You, me, Jooheon: we're the pork chops,"

Kihyun snorts, "Why do you classify people as meat?"

"Every animal is a meat. Humans are meat," Minhyuk states as if it was a great fact.

"Okay," Kihyun nods with a disbelieving smile, "Why do we have a class of our own? Can't we just be ham?"

"Nonono, no." Minhyuk declines quickly. "Pork chops, Kihyun. Pork chops! We're not mediocre. One good look and I know you have whatever special talent. Your looks are not average. You're rich. People love you,"

"..Thank you?"

"Pork chops, Kihyun." Minhyuk holds onto the brunette's shoulders, "We're somewhere in between ham and," Minhyuk turns and points in an exaggerated, snappy way. " _Them,"_

Kihyun could literally feel light emanating from where Minhyuk is pointing. He gasps.

"What meat are they?" Kihyun whispers. Are they Olympians or something?

"Steak," Minhyuk whispers back. "Medium-rare steak,"

Kihyun had never agreed for their label more than anything in his life.

The people were _glowing_. They looked as if they were supermodels, all with their amazing visuals and physique. They look like they were in a photo shoot when in actuality; they are just conversing and eating normally on a rectangular table. Kihyun's eyes halt on a familiar, perfect face.

"They say birds of the same feather flock together," Minhyuk explains, "Pretty people tend to hang out with even prettier people. Damn, they look _unreal_. I've always seen them but I still think all of them are unbelievable. School idols, indeed,"

Kihyun nods, no words registering on his mind. "Minhyuk, who's that? The one with the black hair and thick lips?"

"The tall, thin, standing one?" Kihyun nods. "That's Hyungwon. He's actually a model. He.. doesn't have the best personality so it's best you don't get on his bad side," Minhyuk pats his shoulder. "You really shouldn't get on his bad side,"

Kihyun wants to ask why he needs to be warned but at the same time he doesn't. "Lunch will be over soon, right? I'm gonna take my tray back first,"

Minhyuk pouts, "No wait, I'm almost done! Wait for me," and he continues to chat with Jooheon. Kihyun dazedly walks away from their table.

 _Hyungwon, huh._ Kihyun wonders absentmindedly. Where was the other guy? Minhyuk pointed out everyone in the canteen and he didn't see him. Where was the other guy and why does he seem so familiar?

"Oof," Kihyun bumps into a person the second time that day.

Kihyun bumps into _that_ person the second time that day.

"Um, are you okay?" The blonde man speaks uneasily with Kihyun's gaping mouth and lack of response.

"I-I'm fine," Kihyun stutters. Where was his calm, elegant, composed self when he needed it the most? MIA, of course.

"Kihyun!" Minhyuk shouts and Kihyun jumps in surprise, "I told you to wait for me-- Hi, Wonho hyung."

Kihyun turns towards Minhyuk, "Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you say that. Let's go together," he smiles and follows Minhyuk until he feels a tug on his wrist.

"Kihyun.." The blonde man licks his lips, "Your name is Yoo Kihyun?"

Kihyun's heart was beating loudly in his chest so hard he had to swallow a lump in his throat to speak. "Uh, yeah?"

 

Wonho's eyes brighten up and then it clicked.

 

His shining eyes, large pointy ears, soft cheeks, weird giggle and unmistakable dopey smile.

 

  
"Kihyun!"

  
Kihyun finally found _him._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this took like, a half year
> 
> unbeta'd

 

"Kihyun!"

Kihyun exhales slowly. For a moment, he could not breathe. He thought that he forgot how to breathe but now he realizes that he really could not breathe because he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"H-hoseok," Kihyun gasps out, "I-I can't br-breathe," Are hugs even supposed to be this tight? Does everyone in this school hug this tight???

"Ah, sorry." Hoseok's hold on Kihyun loosens but he doesn't let go, his voice not hiding his threatening sob, "I just missed you so much. Where have you been?"

Kihyun immediately feels bad for his past, crybaby friend. He puts a calming hand on the blonde's broad back and is about to answer when he hears a clearing of throat.

Kihyun blinks, taking the whole situation in. Minhyuk's mouth is exaggeratedly gaping, his and said Minhyuk's hands actually still connected since the time he and Kihyun were both about to leave, all of the students around them staring, Hoseok's boyfriend crossing his arms-- holy shit.

He hastily pulls away from Hoseok's embrace and flinches away from Minhyuk's hold on his hand. Never mind that he doesn't really want to part with the warmth and that Hoseok was dejectedly pouting. It was Hyungwon! And he might get the wrong idea!

"Get ready," Minhyuk whispers, putting an arm over Kihyun's shoulder, replacing the cold from Hoseok's absence with his friendly warmth, "Don't mind his words,"

"Ehem," Hyungwon clears his throat once more, a sassy eyebrow raising and a scowl forming on his beautiful face. Kihyun was too late. Hyungwon already has the wrong idea.

"Who might this be, Wonho hyung?" Hyungwon clicks his tongue, eyeing the shortest in judgment and scrunching his nose in distaste. Kihyun immediately files Hyungwon into his "rude af people who don't deserve shit" list, or, in simpler terms, stuck-up assholes. But you really couldn't blame him, could you?

"Oh, Hyungwon!" Hoseok acknowledges his lover's existence happily. Kihyun doesn't know if he should be annoyed or grateful for Hoseok to interfere at the right time. Kihyun was ready to snap the lanky boy in half. "Meet Kihyun! My hero!"

"Your what," Kihyun snaps out of his review of The Commandments.

"You are my hero, duh." Hoseok giggles, turning towards Hyungwon, "He was my best friend; the one I kept telling you about!"

Hyungwon scoffs, "This is  _the_  Kihyun? He looks too.." he gesticulates, "Boring? Plain? A bit ugly? You sure you got the right person, hyung?"

Kihyun's ears tingle, "Um, excuse me-"

"Hyungwon," Hoseok cuts off in a reprimanding tone. "You being rude is a real turn off,"

Hyungwon rolls his eyes and whispers a 'whatever'. Kihyun is about to fight but Minhyuk distracts him.

"There's the bell!" Minhyuk interrupts, pulling Kihyun closer to him. "Let's go, Kihyun! See you later, Wonho hyung!" Kihyun gets hastily pulled toward the exit.

Kihyun looks back to see Wonho who was waving them both goodbye and Hyungwon...  _glowering_ towards him.

Kihyun remembers Minhyuk's reminder of not getting on Hyungwon's bad side.

But it seems like he already landed himself trouble on his first day.

\--

"Was he always the jealous type?"

Kihyun, doing his best to be an understanding person, asks Minhyuk as they were walking back to class.

"Who? Hyungwon?" Kihyun nods. "Yeah. He hates people touching his stuff," Minhyuk chatters, intent on changing the topic, "By the way, how do you know Wonho hyung?"

"Wonho?" Kihyun thinks back to the situation earlier, "You mean Hoseok?"

"Yes!" Minhyuk turns to look towards him and points, "He's the school idol, you get me? It's like an unspoken rule that he shall not be tainted nor touched! Only medium rare steak can come near him! Near! Still no touching! But  _you_!"

Kihyun slaps Minhyuk's cheek lightly, passing him on his walk, "Minhyuk, calm  _down_. Don't shout,"

"He hugged you!" Minhyuk screams, "And he called you  _his hero_ ,"

Kihyun sighs, "Why are you so dramatic?"

"Because people worship him!" Minhyuk runs after him, "How come he was so comfortable with you? How can you call him by his real name so comfortably?"

"Quiet down," Kihyun scolds, "It's nothing special. Actually, I lived here 10 years ago. We went to the same primary school. We were neighbors. We were best friends. That's it,"

"Oh?" Minhyuk gasps exaggeratedly, "No wonder he was so glad to see you! You were best friends!"

"Why do you always speak with exclamation marks?" Kihyun whines exasperatedly.

"I like noise," Minhyuk hums, "But I have one last question,"

Kihyun raises an eyebrow and stops in front of their classroom door, "What?"

"You met your childhood friend," Minhyuk hums, "But why don't you look happy at all?"

Kihyun opens and closes his mouth.

"Class is going to start! Go back to your seats," the teacher shoos them away from their perfect blocking-the-entrance-door position. Minhyuk whispers Kihyun a 'later' and the latter is left to wonder to himself.

He really doesn't have an answer to Minhyuk's question.

On second thought, maybe he  _does_.

After all, it is nothing but a petty reason.

\--

The combined gossiping of his classmates are loud and Kihyun deems it best to stay silent with his class' stupidities.

The final bell had rung, meaning that class has ended, and Kihyun is sitting on the table in front of Minhyuk, who was still finishing his worksheet because he slept during class hours.

Kihyun waits patiently, folding his hands together and catching bits of the whispers around him.

_"Wonho hugged Kihyun, the new guy? No way!"_

_"Yes! My friend saw it with her own eyes! They were so close!"_

_"Wah! He's so lucky!"_

_"But don't you guys think Kihyun is pretty cute? Like, he fits in Irene's group just fine,"_

_"But he touched Wonho. And he wasn't even a part of their group yet! Only Hyungwon can touch him,"_

_"He needs to be put on his place,"_

_"Yeah! He needs to know his place!"_

Kihyun scrunches his nose. What the hell? He is accustomed to being the topic of gossip (it was a given for being a son of a head of a conglomerate) but what the hell? They talk as if Hoseok was some sanctified idol! He wasn't even the one who hugged him!

"Are girls supposed to be this crazy?" Kihyun wonders out loud, continuously baffled by his new, toxic environment.

"Huh?" Minhyuk looks up from his paper. "Give me two minutes and I'll be done, Ki."

"Oh," Kihyun snaps out of his reverie, readjusting his hold on his bookbag, "No, I was talking to myself. Take your time," he dismisses Minhyuk's inquisitive gaze.

He hears a few squeals and the presence of the thick gossiping atmosphere increases in volume.

"Excuse me? Is this Yoo Kihyun's class?"

Kihyun whips his head towards the familiar, husky voice.

Kihyun's stomach sinks. It was  _him_.

Wonho's lips stretch into a bright smile. "Kihyun!"

"Hoseok?" Kihyun calls out. But then he shakes his head. No, Kihyun. Their smiles may be similar but they are now two different people. That handsome guy isn't your Hoseok anymore.

"You aren't going to him?" Minhyuk asks without looking up from his paper.

"How about you?" Kihyun questions back, reluctant to go to the blonde man by the door.

"I'm gonna pass this on my own and go home first. Let's go to the arcade another day," Minhyuk replies promptly. Kihyun sighs and resigns to his fate, trudging towards the glowing man by the door.

"Hi, Kihyun!" Wonho greets cheerfully, cheeks crinkling sweetly. "How was class?"

"It was fine," Kihyun smiles back slightly, "Why'd you call me?"

"I want you to, um," Wonho pauses, a palm slowly moving to rub his nape, demeanor shifting into a shy one, "Can you play for me?"

"Play?" Kihyun tilts his head. "Like, play the piano?"

"Yeah," Wonho nods, "You still play, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Kihyun bites back his 'why?' and decides to just follow what the other guy demands. "I can play but where?"

Wonho brightens up even more at his affirmation, "Let's go to the music room!" he exclaims, pulling on Kihyun's wrist.

"Is it okay for us to use?" Kihyun feels a sense of deja vú at the way Wonho also drags his wrist for him to follow.

"No one goes there," Wonho reassures and they take steps down to a narrow staircase.

They continue to go down until they see a path continuing to another building which they enter. Wonho's grasp on his wrist loosens and Kihyun's palm, for some reason, meets with the taller man's palm.

Kihyun doesn't know how to react with their... holding hands thing going on. He is both flustered and confused as hell.

 _Look, Yoo Kihyun. Maybe he just got tired from holding your wrist? Or maybe it's just an accidental slip?_  Kihyun averts his eyes from their skin-to-skin contact.  _Okay, fine. Say this was not accidental, Yoo Kihyun. It's um, platonic. This how past-best friends should normally be, right?_  Kihyun panics.

"Heart, calm down please. Shit," Kihyun whispers to himself.

"Huh?" Wonho whips his head towards him. "You said anything?"

He really can't help it. Kihyun may be gay or not and Wonho may be taken or not, but he was too gorgeous for one not to get the least bit flustered!

"Wait," Wonho pauses. Kihyun almost crashes into his back but his instincts told him to stop before it happens. What a chance wasted to experience a feel of the glorious back muscles.

Kihyun shakes his head to dismiss the weird thought.

"Wait here," the older says as he enters a corridor, leaving Kihyun in his muddled state.

A few minutes pass and out came one or two heavily bruised men (one was even clutching on his stomach for dear life) from where Wonho entered. Kihyun's heart rate picks up.

Could he be..?

Kihyun runs towards the corridor, entering the lone door by its end in panic.

"I told you to wait, didn't I?" Alas, Wonho was there, completely unharmed and peacefully wiping off with a white cloth, a classical piano resting in the middle of the music room. "I'm still wiping dust. Could you sit there for a bit?" he points towards a stool beside the door.

Kihyun gapes. "What was-- oh, wait. You know what? I'm not gonna ask," he sits on the stool.

Wonho chuckles, "Just ask."

The younger shakes his head, opting to change the topic and dropping his bag by the floor. "What do you want me to play?"

Wonho grins, sitting on the piano bench and patting the space beside him to beckon Kihyun over. "Anything you want. Maybe something basic?"

Kihyun rolls his eyes and sits next to him. He follows, hovering his fingers over the keys, pointedly avoiding Wonho's intense gaze.

This feels like the old times, but not quite.

He starts to play, senses shutting temporarily and fingers systematically pressing the keys.

His eyebrows furrow, the situation is giving him a bitter taste in his mouth.

He wants his Hoseok back.

He knows he was being petty but no, he doesn't want the Greek god. Sure, the blonde Wonho was gorgeous and friendly and hot as all hell but he just wasn't  _Hoseok_.

This bulky man  _wasn't_  his crybaby. This strong man just wasn't his Dopey.

Wonho was heavily built, head held high, gaze breathtaking and stance oozing with deserved self-confidence.

His Hoseok was fragile, with a constant, precious flush on his pointy ears, shoulders hunched and adorned with freakishly adorable round glasses.

This Wonho looked cunning, smouldering,  _seductive_.

His Hoseok was cute and dependent on him.

Kihyun desperately wants the latter back.

He presses a chord with much unnecessary force. He wasn't able to see Wonho's curious glance through his internal despair.

He wants the moments when Hoseok will sit with him in a similar piano bench, playing with him, and flashing him his bright, nose-scrunching smile.

It was foolish. He really shouldn't expect things to be the same after 10 years.

 _After you left him for 10 years,_  Kihyun's consciousness corrects, and there comes the sharp pain in his chest.

He wants his baby back. His baby who cannot stop bawling once tripped or when teased by his group of bullies. He selfishly wants his baby who always comes crying to him and looks at him with glistening eyes when he fends off his offenders.

Kihyun was there to  _protect_  him.

But now he isn't needed.

And that hurts.

Kihyun sighs a deep sigh, waving away the air as if his heavy thoughts will dissipate. He made it a rule to himself to never disrespect his playing time with depressing thinking.

He plays a new song and Wonho's ears perk up.

"Oh! I know that," he comments excitedly, "Batch, right?"

Kihyun snorts. "It's pronounced as 'bark'. And no, this was by Beethoven."

"For Elise?"

Kihyun shrugs. Close enough, "It's Fur Elise,"

Wonho giggles. "I remember this! You always play it for me whenever I feel down. I immediately feel better when I hear this," he closes his eyes and hums to the tune.

Kihyun's fingers halt. He remembers? He doesn't even know that was the case. He only played it as practice during the time Hoseok was severely bullied. He doesn't know he thought of the piece that way.

Kihyun finally stares at the man beside him. Wonho's long eyelashes flutter against his glowing cheeks as his eyes remain shut and a small smile plays on his pillowy lips. The older's beauty never stops to make Kihyun's heart skip a beat. He inhales, before choosing to speak his mind.

"Why are you asking me to play for you?" he clenches his fist in nervousness at whatever answer. He hopes it would be the older lashing out to him in betrayal for leaving him alone and weak as a child. Wonho opens his eyes in surprise at the query.

The blonde looks above, pink dusting his cheeks as he presses his mouth into a thin line. He stutters, "I-I want to go back to the old times for a bit?"

Kihyun raises an eyebrow at the other's blush. "Who the hell would want to 'go back to the old times' with someone who left him for ten years?" he questions, guilt seeping into his voice.

Wonho sits up straight in surprise, "What? Nononono, no." He grabs Kihyun's both hands. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Kihyun hesitantly nods and Wonho pouts, interlacing their fingers. "You didn't leave me, you know? You never did,"

"You were everywhere, Kihyun. You were in every piano I see, playing comforting music for me. You were in every song I hear, your voice soothing and lulling me to sleep. You were in every star I see, your blinding smile stretching my cheeks into a grin. You were everywhere. You never left my heart."

"You're a fucking sap," Kihyun snorts, breaking the moment, but he wouldn't admit that the weight on his chest was lifted because of the other's poetic rant. Wonho laughs back.

"I know," a smile spreads on his face. "But it's true. You made me who I am now,"

Kihyun scrunches his nose, "I made no Adonis,"

"Ah, no. My glorious body is my own effort," he quickly denies and Kihyun scoffs. "My time with you back then saved me from loneliness. You made me strong. Remember what I promised before we part?"

Kihyun nods slowly, "...No?"

Wonho's expression falls, "Okay.  _Now_  I'm sulking. How could you!"

Kihyun sniggers, "I'm kidding. You said you will grow big and protect me,"

"And did I grow into someone who is capable of protecting you?" Wonho slightly puffs his chest out in pride.

"Well, you sure did  _grow_ ,"

"Oh, I grew in many places, Kihyun." Wonho wiggles his eyebrows. "I grew  _big_  in  _so_  many places,"

Kihyun rolls his eyes at him before flicking Wonho's hands away to cross his arms. "Congrats on  _growing big in so many places._  So you don't need me now, huh?"

 _Oh god. Why is he so petty._  "What happened to your " _I can't live without you, Kihyunnie_!"? Liar. You're all big and firm now. You don't need your  _Kihyunnie_  protecting you!"

"What now?" Wonho whines. "That was never my intention in the first place!"

Kihyun gasps, "Excuse me? So as a child, you really lied to me by saying that you needed me--"

"Would you-" Wonho silences Kihyun by putting his palm on the other's mouth. Kihyun tries to pry it off but the older uses his other hand to lock both of the brunette's hands into his hold. "Would you shut up for a moment, you drama queen?"

The younger could only glare at him. "I never wished for you to protect me so I strived to be stronger. I really wanted to deserve you. A child has his pride, too, you know,"

Kihyun's eyes soften in understanding and Wonho deems it safe to let him go. He regrets it after Kihyun pinches his cheek, hard.

"Well, I don't need whatever protection you offer." Kihyun abruptly stands up. "So we shouldn't have anything to do with each other anymore,"

"Aish, why are you so stubborn?" Wonho tugs at his wrist, pulling him to sit once more. "Stop sulkiiiiing,"

Kihyun sighs in defeat. He knows he is being very unreasonable and immature. Why was he even the one sulking? But even with these, he still can't help but feel disappointed.

Wonho pulls Kihyun closer by the waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "You know, I didn't become your friend just so you can protect me,"

Kihyun looks down. "Sorry. It's just that.. it feels like all my purpose was fruitless? And your transformation gave me a shock,"

"Don't be sorry," Wonho hums, "You're cute when you're sulking. You get pouty and all the more adorable,"

"Ew, a flirt." Kihyun clears his throat to hide his fluster. "See? This is exactly what is shocking me,"

Wonho cackles, playing with Kihyun's fingers. "Well, you better get used to it sooner."

Wonho looks up at him, "Because I'll pester you. I'll make sure we have the ten-years of time apart paid."

Kihyun giggles at the cheesiness, slowly starting to come to terms with the fact that this was the current Hoseok, that Wonho  _is_  Hoseok. Hoseok with the same bright smile, dopey ears, affectionate words and stubbornness.

Just bigger, cheesier, and more confident. And blonde.

Wonho snuggles into his neck further and Kihyun snaps out of his daze, realizing their current position.

And  _bolder_.

Kihyun clears his throat again to catch Hoseok's attention. Wonho complains, "Can I hug you for like, five more minutes? I really missed you,"

Kihyun hesitates and is about to give in but then the final bell rings, signalling the closing of the gates. "There's the bell! You need to get off of me now,"

Hoseok tuts as Kihyun escapes for the front door where he left his bag. Kihyun's eyes land to a white fabric on the floor which he remembers Hoseok used for cleaning up the dust in the room.

However, the more Kihyun stared at it... the more it resembled their uniform.

He remembers the bruised men who passed by him earlier (with the one who was clutching his stomach for dear life). And at closer inspection, there were even stains of red.

He slowly turns to look back at Hoseok, horrified.

Hoseok tilts his head innocently. "Anything wrong, Kihyunnie?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kihyun has a bit of a superiority complex unconsciously imposed to him by his parents lol he unconsciously thinks being above others is where he should be \o/ smth like idk the white man's burden?? xD he's a good kid tho who wants to change so don't worry abt that hehe
> 
> yay mx comeback!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short and im very sorry

"YOO KIHYUN!!!" Hoseok screams from across the hall. "This is pure madness!"

Kihyun lowers his palms from his ears, groaning. "I just wanted peace and quiet. Why is everyone so loud?" he sobs.

"Kihyun!" Hoseok catches up to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him from escaping his interrogation. "Explain,"

"Explain what?" Kihyun whines. "Did you really expect me to join your Taekwondo Club? Heck, I couldn't even lift my leg above my waist. Are you really expecting me to join you in kicking ass? For real?"

"Yes!" Hoseok screeches. "You promised me!"

"Please don't shout at my ear," Kihyun whimpers. His ears have just suffered abuse because of Minhyuk's ranting about the seonbae he had an argument with. "And I never promised you anything,"

"You said you'll be with me!"

"I  _w_ _ill_ , but not in Taekwondo,"

"No fair!"

Kihyun brushes off the older's hold on his arm. "Nothing in life is fair, Hoseok hyung."

The blonde pouts. "Fine. How about the Dance Club?"

The Dance Club with Chae Hyungwon as the Vice President? Hell to the no. "I already passed the form for the Music Club, hyung. They said that the room with the piano is available for the club,"

Kihyun blanches at the memory of his classmates gossiping about how an upperclassman beat up the delinquents who took over the Piano Room, said violent upperclassman being the one pouting and whining beside him.

"Oh, you still play? Like play professionally?" Hoseok awes. "Were you that of a piano genius to have the motivation to play until now?"

"I played the complete Fur Elise for you at age freaking seven." Kihyun yawns. "That aside, you're the one who dropped the classes and became a delinquent,"

"I'm not a delinquent!" Hoseok whines, "Those kids the other day just needed to be taught a lesson,"

"You're not a teacher, hyung." Kihyun turns to him. "Stop getting into meaningless fights like that,"

"Aw, are you worried about me?" Hoseok coos.

"Maybe? I don't know," Kihyun blushes. "Whatever. Just stop. I don't like you getting hurt,"

Hoseok halts in his walk, placing a palm on his heart, touched. " _God_ , you're an angel. This world doesn't deserve you,"

Kihyun walks faster to hide the red spreading to his ears.

 

-o-o-

 

"You're.. in what club again?" Kihyun's jaw was slack.

"Archery Club," Minhyuk confirms, not looking away from his game, "I'm not that great though, so I don't need to practice much,"

Kihyun nods slowly, processing the information. "How about Jooheon?"

"Dance Club," Minhyuk groans while the big LOSE flashes in his phone, "I was there last year. It was pretty fun. They both dance and do music,"

"You dance?" Kihyun is shocked at his Minhyuk's growing list of talents.

"I sing, too. Sometimes. I'm not good, though." Minhyuk shrugs.

"I sing too. I join contests and stuff," Kihyun replies, a bit proud.

"Oh, you do?" Minhyuk raises his eyebrows. "I knew you were a cool kid,"

"I rap," Jooheon interrupts and Kihyun jumps in shock, "If you could sing, why didn't you join our club? We encourage vocalists more than the Music Club itself,"

Remembering Chae Hyungwon's annoying, full-lipped smile at the billboard beside the Dance studio door made Kihyun lose his smile, "No thanks. I'm satisfied with my club."

"Demo," Minhyuk cheers, "We need a demonstration of you talents, Ki."

"What song?" he hums in feigned disinterest, stabbing his fried chicken with a fork.

"How about Goblin's song? Beautiful?" Kihyun jumps once more with the new voice. Hoseok smiles at him, placating and well, the gorgeous smile did nothing but make Kihyun's heart beat faster.

"Oh," Minhyuk looks up from his gadget, "Hi, Wonho hyung,"

Hoseok greets the two youngest back, a hand on Kihyun's shoulder. "Can I borrow Kihyunnie for a bit?"

Minhyuk glares at the oldest, "You can't, you best friend thief!"

Hoseok's scoffs, "In my defense, I became Kihyun's best friend first!"

"No," Minhyuk stands, " _I_  did,"

"Oh my god, please stop." Kihyun says exasperatedly. "You guys are literal kids,"

"He started it!" Minhyuk whines.

"No! You did!"

Kihyun rolls his eyes before dragging Hoseok by his arm. "Whatever. I'm going with Hoseok hyung, Minhyuk. We can just go out after classes,"

Hoseok sticks his tongue out for Minhyuk and Minhyuk in turn, sticks out his middle finger.

 

-o-o-

 

"Where are we going anyway?" Kihyun asks after a few minutes of silent walking.

"The Music Studio!" Hoseok announces with a 'duh' expression. Kihyun wipes it off his face with his palms.

Hoseok slides open the door, before running for the piano and beckoning Kihyun to sit beside him. Kihyun sighs, finding himself still following everything Hoseok wants him to do.

"You know, Kihyun." Hoseok starts, pressing a few random keys, "I still know how to play the piano, just not professionally,"

"I make songs with it," He continues. "I never loved the piano as much as you did. But when I was a child, with you sitting beside me here like this, my dream was for you to sing a song I created."

Kihyun's expression soften, "I didn't sing back then?"

Hoseok chuckles, "Yeah, right. I knew how you sing trot songs when you thought nobody was looking,"

Kihyun blushes, "You saw?!"

"I always did," Hoseok laughs. "I thought you were great. It was frustrating how you try to hide that you like singing, so it makes me happy to know that you are confident in your skills now. You join contests, right?"

Kihyun nods, "Yeah. I won a few,"

"Will you let me listen to your singing now?" Hoseok sweetly smiles at him and damn it, can anyone say no to that?

"What song?" Kihyun clears his throat. Heck, why is he even nervous? It's not like he's going to sing to impress him, right?

"That Goblin Ost?" Hoseok grins, "Beautiful! I've been listening to that song for a while now. It's nice."

"Sure," Kihyun mumbles the lyrics to himself before starting.

" _It’s a beautiful life_ ," Hoseok closes his eyes, " _I’ll stay by your side_ ,"

" _It’s a beautiful life_ ," Kihyun watches how the older relaxed, a smile tugging at his lips, " _I’ll stand right behind you_ ,"

Kihyun sings, growing more confident as the words flow out of his mouth.

" _Beautiful life, beautiful day_ ," Kihyun raises his eyebrow at Hoseok holding his hand, " _Stay by my side,_ "

" _Beautiful my love,_ " Hoseok opens his eyes and their gazes meet. Kihyun's heart skips a beat. " _Beautiful your heart_ ,"

" _It's a beautiful life,_ " Kihyun ends and Hoseok lets go of his hand to clap excitedly.

"My ears!" He shouts, "They melted!!!"

Kihyun snickers, "You're exaggerating,"

"No, really. You're so great!" Hoseok argues. "I thought I was in heaven and the angels were singing right into my ear,"

"Whatever," Kihyun lamely replies, covering his reddening cheeks.

"Your voice is so beautiful I can talk about it all day," Hoseok says seriously and Kihyun smacks his face.

"Stop," Any further and Kihyun's heart will explode. He was used to receiving praises but it's different when Hoseok says it. He doesn't understand why. "You said you compose songs?"

"Yup," Hoseok confirms, face showing reluctance to let go of the topic of Kihyun's singing. "I am a semi-member of the Dance Club. Most of my friends are members so I was hoping you would join them, too. They're nice people,"

 _Join now!_  Kihyun's mind flashes back to Hyungwon's recruitment poster and he makes a face of disgust. Well, it's not like he can tell that reason to Hoseok, that guy's boyfriend, anyway, "I'm satisfied with my club, Hoseok hyung,"

"If you say so," Hoseok surrenders with a kicked puppy expression and Kihyun averts his eyes. If he stares at the older's dejected face any longer he might change his choices.

"I'll sing another song," and at that statement, Hoseok brightens up, ecstatically playing the piano as Kihyun's background music until the bell signal for the end of lunch rings.

They exit the room, a few students outside greeting Hoseok as they pass by.

"Who's this?" A tall, tan, full-lipped guys asks Hoseok.

"Shownu!" Hoseok greets brightly, hugging Kihyun for emphasis of his next proclamation. "Meet my best, best friend!"

Kihyun couldn't even react as his face was squished with Hoseok's chest ( _rock hard chest_ , Kihyun internally squeals.).

Shownu looks at their shoes and sees the differing colors. "He's a lower year?"

"Yeah. Class 2's very own Yoo Kihyun! He just transferred and, listen to this, Hyunwoo." Hoseok brags, not minding Kihyun who was struggling to breathe. "He plays piano  _veeeery_  well. And he's a singer, too! He's also the cutest being alive." Hoseok lets Kihyun go from his embrace to be able to pinch the younger's cheeks.

Shownu nods mutely. "Can you dance?"

Kihyun slaps Hoseok's grabby hands away. "I can but I'm not a dancer,"

"Why don't you join my club?" And Kihyun finally remembers where he saw the familiar face from. He was in the recruitment poster beside Hyungwon. But Hyungwon's annoying face was the only thing clear from the poster in his mind.

"I'm already in the Music Club. Sorry," Kihyun offers an apologetic smile and pinches Hoseok's cheek when he whispered " _you could always switch clubs, idiot_ ".

"I see, that's too bad." Shownu says in monotone. "Well, you better hurry up walking because classes will start soon," he grabs the two by the wrist before sprinting, dragging them with his pace.

The two waves Kihyun goodbye while running when they reached Kihyun's classroom. Kihyun, panting and sweaty, makes it just in time for when the teacher enters the room.

"You're friends with Shownu, now?" Minhyuk whispers behind him. Kihyun was pretty sure Minhyuk's seat was not situated behind him.

"Why are you there?" he asks, catching his breath.

"Hongbin and I switched seats but that's not the point," Minhyuk hastily whispers.

"Why did you switch seats?"

"Because I'm worried Wonho hyung will really steal my best friend position. It's an investment but as I said, that's beside the point." Minhyuk ducks down when the teacher glances their way.

Kihyun rolls his eyes, not answering the black-haired's query, picking up his notebook and opting to write notes of the lecture.

He feels something strange in the air and he side-eyes his classmates. There were several who had eye contact with him but immediately averted their gazes. He can also hear the girls whispering while leering at him, though what exactly they were talking about, he couldn't hear clearly.

He was definitely the silent center of attention. He tries to strain his ears to understand the gossiping but to no avail.

He turns to look at Minhyuk who was diligently answering his workbook, ignorant of the atmosphere in the room.

He has a really bad feeling about this.

 

\--

 

Kihyun's indoor shoes were soaking wet the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from  aff and wattpad hehe


End file.
